Bree's Back?
by Cheer4real
Summary: What if in Three Minus Bree and Which Father Knows Best, Leo didn't contact Douglas because Bree didn't want her chip fixed. But then something happens and Bree gets severely sick and the only way to cure her is her chip. Will Davenport try to prove he is the better father only at the cost of Bree's life or will Adam, Chase and Leo convince him to do whats best for Bree?
1. Bree's Chip

**This is my first FanFic and I am proud to say I personally think it is pretty good for my first time. I should be updating it a lot all though you shouldn't have to wait longer then a week, unless of course school or sports or health or family gets in the way. I want to thank everyone who is reading this story because it is my first so thank you. I would like to go ahead and say sorry for any miss spelled words and/or bad grammar. Anyway with out further introduction here is the first chapter of "Bree's Back"!**

* * *

 **The Chip**

She had done it. She had done the one thing she had always secretly wanted to do. She had finally became a normal person.

But at what cost?

She didn't want to think about it because honestly she was feed up with not getting to have a normal life outside her bionic one. It felt...almost, good smashing her chip. Bree knew and her brothers are probably freaking out right about now, and worried about missions that need her speed, but that's just it. They only care about themselves. Does no one care about her. Bree just wanted to be like every other teenage girl, she wanted to have a phone, go to sleepovers, hang out with friends and boys, and go on dates. Bree just wanted, for a split second, for the world to slow down, and just let her breathe.

A break, that's all she wanted. She didn't want to destroy her chip. But the pressure of always having to be perfect,and the constant insanity of her life, her brothers and drove her to do something she didn't want to do. Bree went upstairs to think. She still hasn't fully understood what just happened all she knew was she was angry.

She got lost in her thoughts for quite awhile, sitting on the couch staring at nothing but a blank wall, because soon Tasha was calling everyone to the kitchen for dinner.

* * *

 **Chase's POV**

I didn't know what to do at that point. All I saw was Bree grab something hard and then she started smashing her chip. At first I thought it was a dream, a nightmare even. But when started yelling at her I knew it was real. I knew Bree wanted to be like every other girl her age, we all knew that, but what she didn't understand was she is part of a team, a team that makes big sacrifices for man kind. Sure, maybe we don't give her the credit she deserves, and maybe I do kind of take over a lot during missions, making it seem as if I don't need Adam and Bree, but the truth is without Bree, me and Adam are nothing. I'm not just talking about on missions, even around the house Bree always helps us if we are having an argument or if I need help or advice.

Bree can be annoying but I love her. She's my sister and I don't want her to make mistakes that she is going to highly regret in the future,

After Bree left went upstairs me and Adam where in a state of pure shock,  
"Why on earth would Bree do something like that?" Adam asked.  
I replied simply but shrugging my shoulders and shaking my head. "I don't know Adam, I honestly don't know."  
And that was the truth I honestly didn't know why Bree would do something like that but I was going to find out. One way or another I was going to find out why my sister broke her chip and made the decision to abandon the team.

* * *

 **How was that? Like I said I will be updating soon. I will try to add a chapter in the morning but when school starts back it will be a little bit harder because I cheer and I'm only 13 so it will be a little hard and to jumble everything but I promise I will work it out. Anyway thanks for reading and PLEASEEE review! Bye.**


	2. Dinner Time: Part 1

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter. Sorry about the last one being so short but I promise you this one is a lot longer! Also I noticed that in the last chapter every time I put Mr. Davenports name it like took it out so I apologize if the story seemed kind of weird but I think I got it fixed.**

 **I want to say thank you to Stardust16 for reviewing on my story and also thank you favorite my story! I also want say thank you to For-Reals for favorite my story and following. And thank you to LoveShipper for following and reviewing. I hope you guys REALLY enjoy this chapter but since it was so long I broke it up into two parts. Also all of this chapter and most of this chapter is Chase's POV but don't worry there will be a lot with everyone else's to if not in this story then in others! So I hope you guys like it and with out further adew here is chapter 2 Dinner Time: Part 1**

* * *

 **Dinner Time: Part 1**

 **Chase's POV**

Shortly after Bree left Adam got in his capsule so he could have some time to himself. Our capsules aren't sound proof but they are good if you just want some alone time or space, in which I think he needed both. As for me I was sitting at Leo's Missions Specialists desk trying to come up with some kind of explanation as to why Bree would crush her chip. But I can't think of anything other than the stupid reason of her wanting to be normal. We all knew Bree wanted to be normal and get away from us, but we also knew that she would never make such a drastic decision because she wanted to go to a concert with her friends. No, this was something much more but I don't know what, and that's coming from a guy that knows everything!

"Hey guys mom said that dinner's ready!" Yelled Leo as he was entering the lab.  
I jumped a little because not only was he very loud but I was knee deep in thoughts and he ruined it.

"Shesh! Could you be any louder, Leo?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well yeah I could but I don't want to wake up the people in China."  
I Just rolled my eyes. Adam stepped out of his capsule and yawned.  
"So how's detective shorty doing?" Adam asked.  
"Adam I'm not being a detective I am simply trying to figure out why Bree would crush her chip." I just decided to ignore the short joke seeing as how there will be more no matter how hard I try to get him to stop.

"BREE DID WHAT NOW!?" Yelled/ asked Leo.

"Leo seriously stop screaming you are going to wake up the people in China and they are going to start a war because they can't get any sleep. As for Bree she broke her chip and I want to know why." I explained.  
"So all I'm hearing is that you are one bionic short and so that means that this shorty needs to be bionic. It's a win win." Leo said while pointing at himself.

* * *

As we exited the elevator we saw Bree sitting at the table in her normal spot. There was garlic bread and salad on the table with the best smell of fresh homemade Tasha Davenport lasagna coming from the kitchen. Adam, Leo and I take our seats at our normal spots at the table me on the right hand side of Bree Adam on the left side and Leo beside me at the edge of the table. I don't know if I should be mad at Bree or how exactly I should feel I just know I'm not happy Bree's not bionic anymore.

Dinner starts off in awkward silence. Now that everyone knows what Bree has done they don't know what to say.

"So how was everyone's day?" Asked Tasha trying to start a conversation but boy do I feel sorry for her because those were bad choice of words.

Mr. Davenport just started laughing. We all looked at him like he was insane.

"How was my day. Wow I mean let us recap the events that happened shall we let's see, okay so I woke up next to my beautiful wife and I get up to go get dressed and then me and my two bionic sons and my bi- well used to be bionic daughter oh and Leo, well we talked until lunch time came around and then after lunch I take my children down to the lab so I can perform some test on their chips. And then my ever so lovely daughter askes me something and I say no, so when she doesn't get her way she decides to take it out on her bionic chip! And that was my day anyone else want to tell me theirs because if it was better than mine let me get some popcorn and I'll record it for when I'm having a bad day." Explained Mr. Davenport anger in his voice.

Ouch. Poor Bree that must have hurt.  
I look at her to see the tears in her eyes threatening to fall. She looks so weak and upset. Bree has always had that joy in her eye that if you give her a chance she can be the only comfort you will ever need but if you break her heart it takes a long time for her to ever let you see that sparkle of magic, that could make you feel better almost instantly, ever again and now I think Daventport is the next person that's going to have to try oh so hard to make it up to her.

I look only to see Adam looks as if he could rip Davenports head off right then and there.

"I'm sorry, okay." Bree finally choked out.  
"Oh no Bree this is going to take a lot more than just saying sorry. Do you realize that now that you are not bionic what kind of danger you put the team in, the team in which by the way you are no longer apart of." Davenport yelled.  
"Fine if you don't want me on the team that's alright by me. Besides you guys never gave me the light of day anyways! All you did was go, go, go you never cared about me I was just there. How am I supposed to feel bad by leaving a team that I was never truly apart or?" said Bree gaining more confidence.

I was shocked. Had we really been that awful to Bree? I didn't know anymore. I always assumed I was the one with no recognition but then again Davenport does spend more time with us boys instead of Bree. Me and Mr. Davenprot have science to bond with and Leo, Adam, and him have video games. And on missions we always gave Bree the job where she had to get away from us.

"Oh please, you were a part of this team and you know it. You always went on missions and we always did training together. Ask anyone at this table how they feel about you leaving, Bree! You totally double crossed us here." Davenport yelled pulling me out of my thoughts.

"First of all missions and training don't count I had to go to those. Second of all okay, Chase how do you feel about me leaving them team?" Bree asked me, now was my time to tell her how I felt.

"Honestly Bree I kind of feel like you abandon us I mean we counted on you to get us to and from missions and get things done fast so we don't you know die or something." I have never been more scared, nervous and sad at the same time.

Bree just looked at me her eyes letting the tears escape now and she looked the same way I felt but I think that I could see the tiniest bit of anger in her eyes.

"You think I abandoned you guys. Wow do you even hear yourselves? " She now had free falling tears racing down her cheeks and she was standing up. She looked so pitiful.

I was confused though by what she meant.  
"You guys depend on me to get you home safe and fast, to get the job done fast, to go, go, go, all the time. To run to go get you guys something when you need it. To show fur you around and get you to places when you need to be there. And I do it all without two simple words being said the whole time 'Thank you'. And not just that but the fact that I have no time to just be a teenager. I barely have time to breathe and you guys think I abandoned you, wow. Well news flash it's not all about you. I just wanted time to slow down, even if it was just for a brief second. I didn't want to break my chip but you people left me no choice!" After Bree's rant I think we were all shocked. We didn't know that Bree felt like that but then again we never took the time to ask. Mr. Davenport was now speechless so was Tasha. Leo looked horrified and as for me and Adam we were on the verge of tears. I was about to say something but right before I could Bree beat me to it.

"Just save it okay Chase!" And with that Bree ran up stairs.

* * *

 **How was that I'm sorry for making Davenport sound so mean but trust me it is completely part of the story and does have a reason. Tell me what you guys think and leave review. Also don't be afraid to leave some ideas! I'm going to be** **writing a story soon probably towards the end of this one but until then to keep my imaginative mind happy I will probably write some one shots. I love Lab Rat so that is most likely what they will be anyway tell me what you guys think about that and PLEASEEE review! I probably won't update for a week or so because I'm going on vacation but I will try and update as soon as I get back! anyway see you guys next time!**


	3. Dinner Time: Part 2

**Hey guys I'm back with more of the story. I'm really proud of this chapter because it really helps clear up things that happened in the last chapter. Once again I'm sorry about Mr. Davenport being so mean but like I said it was apart of the story and I had to write it. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter because it took me a long time to write it, but I would write all day if I could.**

 **I would like to say thank you to LoveShipper for reviewing.**

 **I would also like to say a special thanks to UrFriendTheNinja for such a sweet review!  
**

 _Wow, there was so much emotion in the first two chapters! The feels are really getting to me. I feel so bad for Bree, there have been quite a few stories about Bree leaving the team but this is one of the best I've read in a while! Update soon, thanks!_  
 **Thank you so much for the sweet review it really means a lot! Also thank you for adding this story to your favorites!**

 **Anyway enough chit-chat here is the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Dinner Time Part 2**

 **Chases POV**

After Bree ran upstairs everyone looked like they wanted to say something they just didn't know what to say. Adam was the first to say something.

"How could you Mr. Davenport?"

"How could I what Adam?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Bree is family weather she is bionic or not. She's my little sister Chase's big sister, Leo's step big sister, Tasha's step daughter, and your daughter! Do I agree with her breaking her chip? No, but family is family no matter what. What's done is done and she said she was sorry, people make mistakes but even the biggest mistakes deserve to be forgiven!" Adam replied as he got up and made his way down to the lab.

"You know big D I don't say this very often but Adam's right. Yeah Bree made a big mistake but she was truly sorry, I think we all need to sit down and discuss this as a family. Figure out a way to make Bree apart of the team without being bionic like you did me." Leo stated getting up and following Adam to the lab.

"Donald I know you care about your inventions but what's more important your daughter's happiness or an invention that can be replaced?" Tasha said simply as she went upstairs.

"Mr. Davenport why does Bree feel like that, I mean family's are supposed to help each other?" I asked.

"I know Chase but I think that we forgot that Bree does have a life outside of her Bionic one and if this is what she really wants then I guess we can find a way to put her back on the team without her being bionic."

"I'm going to go talk to her."

As I walked upstairs I heard Mr. Davenport get up and head down stairs probably to the lab to talk to Adam and Leo.

As I reach the room where Bree is (the old sewing room Tasha lent her, it was still free so she went up there when she needed space) I hear muffled crying. I knock on the door.

"Go away Mr. Davenport I don't want to talk."

"Bree it's me, Chase, please open up I really need to talk to you."

"Fine."

She came to the door, unlocked it, opened it and then went back to her corner to sit down. I walked in and I could see what looked like 100 tissues on the floor and poor Bree sitting in the corner. I walked up to where she was sitting and sat down in front of her. We sat there for awhile in silence.

"Bree I'm sorry about what I said earlier, I didn't mean it."

"If you didn't mean it then why did you say it Chase? I know you, you are always honest. You can't lie. And honestly I don't blame you for thinking that I abandoned you because I did. I own up to it but you guys have to understand I want to make you happy but when I have to constantly go it's just not fun. I know that only my bionics where super speed but it wasn't just my speed that was fast. I mean it seemed like my whole life was just going so fast and all I wanted was to slow down but I couldn't, and that killed me. But what was worst of all was the fact that you guys couldn't see that. I know that sometimes I say I want to be normal but I didn't want to resort to smashing my chip I just couldn't take the pressure anymore."

Now it all makes since, Bree felt like no one appreciated her enough to let her have a moment to breathe. Bree is and forever will be apart of this team but she's right, we need to give her some time to just let her be a normal teenager.

"Bree I'm so sorry. But I want you to that I admire everything that you do! You are a great big sister and a great hero with or without your bionics. You are amazing. If you ever need time to rest just let us know because I promise that if Mr. Davenport doesn't allow you time I will make him change his mind! Please forgive us Bree."

"How could I not, now?"

I just looked at Bree and pulled her into a hug. We stayed that way for what seemed like forever but was only a couple of minutes. When we pulled away I saw something that I haven't seen in a very long time, Bree smiling. And I noticed something else, that wonderful sparkle in her eyes was back!

"Where are you going?"asked Bree as I was standing up.

"We are going to go find Mr. Davenport and get you back on the team." I replied while holding out my hand for Bree.

"But Chase I told you I don't want to be bi-" but before she could finish i interrupted her. "Don't worry you don't have to be bionic to be on the team we know that now." I said. Bree smiled and grabbed my hand as I pulled her up.

* * *

(Time skip)

* * *

When me and Bree got to the lab we saw Leo at his desk and Adam and Mr. Davenport near the cyber table talking about something.

"Hey guys." Bree said. Everyone turned to face her shocked. Then they ran up and gave her a big hug. Once they were done Mr. Davenport was the first to speak.

"Bree I am so sorry I-" but Bree cut him off.

"I know Chase told me. And look I would love to be apart of this team but my whole life was spent going by in a blink of an eye and I just needed to slow down that's why I did what I did I felt like no one cared enough to let me just have a second to slow down, but I am so sorry"

"It's okay" we all said in unison. Bree just smiled.

"So you don't want you chip back?" Asked Adam.

"No but I still want to be apart of this team. That is if you still want me to be." She said gesturing to Mr. Davenport.

"That would be amazing Bree!"

 **Adam's POV**

After Bree went upstairs I wanted to do nothing more then rip Davenports head off. And at this point I wasn't very happy with Chase ethier. They made my little sister cry and they were going to make it up to her. I may not agree with Bree but that doesn't give me or anyone else the right to make her upset!

"How could you Mr. Davenport?" I asked very mad.

"How could I what Adam?" Mr. Davenport asked as if he did nothing wrong.

"Bree is family weather she is bionic or not. She's my little sister Chase's big sister, Leo's step big sister, Tasha's step daughter, and your daughter! Do I agree with her breaking her chip? No, but family is family no matter what. What's done is done and she said she was sorry, people make mistakes but even the biggest mistakes deserve to be forgiven!" I said standing up. And with that I left.

I was about to get in the elevator when I heard someone call my name. I turned around to see Leo running up to me.

"Are you okay? You seemed pretty mad back there." Leo asked.

"Yeah I guess I'm okay but I'm mad at Davenport and Chase."

"Yeah I could tell. Hey can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"How'd you get so smart back there, and I don't mean that in a mean way but it's just you are normally fun carefree Adam And back there you seemed like mad I'll bite your ears off Adam. What happened?"

As we stepped out of the elevator I shoot Leo a glare for pretty much calling me dumb. But then decide to answer the question.

"I don't know Leo. I guess Bree being my little sister my big brother instincts popped in. They thought Bree didn't care about the team but all she does is do stuff to help the team and I got mad."

"Oh"

"Yeah"

I turn to the sound of the elevator door opening and see Davenport walking out. If it wasn't for Leo putting his hand on my shoulder I would have punched Davenport right then and there.

"Adam I'm sorry about what I said to Bree it's just we depend on her so much it is going to be hard to go to missions without her but I guess I need to ask her what she wants." Said Mr. Davenport

"Look I appreciate that but I'm not the one you should be apologizing to Bree is a good kid who made a mistake but everyone makes mistakes and it's your job as her dad to forgive her and hope she learns her lesson."

Leo figured I was calm enough to leave me alone so he went to go sit down at his desk.

Mr. Davenport patted me on the shoulder "I know buddy. I know." He said.

"Are you going to let Bree back on the team?" I asked.

"I think I could do that."  
I smiled at him and he smiled back we were pulled out of our conversation by the elevator opening again this time it was Chase and Bree.

"Hey guys." Bree said. We all turned to face her shocked. Then we ran up and gave her a big hug. Once we were done Mr. Davenport was the first to speak.

"Bree I am so sorry I-" but he was cut off by Bree.

"I know Chase told me. And look I would love to be apart of this team but my whole life was spent going by in a blink of an eye and I just needed to slow down that's why I did what I did I felt like no one cared enough to let me just have a second to slow down, but I am so sorry"

"It's okay" we all said in unison. Bree just smiled.

"So you don't want you chip back?" I asked her.

"No but I still want to be apart of this team. That is if you still want me to be." She said gesturing to Mr. Davenport.

"That would be amazing Bree!"

We spent the rest of the night talking and making jokes. Even though Bree wasn't Bionic anymore she was still family and family is always there for each other even if you don't agree with someone.

"So are you still going to let Bree go on missions?" asked Leo

"Well she has been training since she was 3 and even with out her speed she is still fast and has agility so if the mission isn't to dangers I don't see why she can't go on them too. If she's okay with that of course." Mr. Davenport said.

We all looked at Bree who had an uncertain look "well..." said Bree and then she smiled really big and look super excited "Of course I would LOVE to still go on missions with you guys!"

"YAY" We all said at the same time.

And then we all group hugged.

* * *

 **Well how was it? I really like this chapter personally. It kind of helps fill in the blanks. Thank you to everyone who read this chapter. I'm going to try to update tomorrow but if I can't I will sometime next week because I'm going on vacation I might be able to update Saturday before I leave. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter and PLEASE review!**


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey guy's sorry this is NOT a new chapter, look I'm so sorry I** **haven't updated in a while its just I have had cheer practice almost everyday and then last week I went on vacation and didn't have my computer so I couldn't update.** **I am having a REALLY hard time writing this next chapter, like I just can't get it. I don't know how to write it, I don't know if I should skip Bree's first mission and stuff and jump right into the part where she gets sick or if I should write about her first mission. I personally think the story would be better if I wrote about her first mission. The chapter I am writing about is called 'Bree's First Mission', I was thinking she could go on the mission and while she is on the mission get a cold and that's what starts her getting sick and stuff, but I just don't know how to write it. PLEASE IF YOU HAVE _ANY_ IDEA'S PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME! I have been trying to write but nothing is working out the way I like. Please if you have ANY ideas I would really appreciate it if you told me what they are just so I can finish the next chapter for all of my readers. **

**Again I am so sorry for this not being an update and how I haven't updated in a while, but I just can't think of how to write it. Remember I want you guys to like this story and read it so that's why I love it when you all review because it makes me smile to know that you guys like the story but that I can make it better using some of your ideas, so PLEASE REVIEW and leave an idea that YOU like.**

 **Thank you guys soooooooo much and I will update as soon as possible, once I know what to write. BYE GUYS! :)**


	5. Bree's First Mission

**Hey guys! Listen I am so sorry for not updating sooner but my cheer scheduled has been crazy! We have practice pretty much every day all day. Then I had a vacation to go on and I didn't have my computer. But really I am very very sorry! But I made up for it! This is a kind of long chapter and so I really hope you like it! By the way I decided that Bree won't be getting sick from a cold but from a cut.**

 **I would like to say thank you to schoolgirl213 for this amazing idea! THANK YOU!**

 **Now for everyone who reviewed...**

 **Mynameispretty**

 _ **So I take you like my story? I'm so sorry for the long wait! Thank you so much for reviewing, here is your update! Enjoy :)**_

 **PicklePie**

 _ **No that's not it, it just took me a while to update and I am so sorry. I'm glad you are enjoying this story and thank you for helping me! Sorry If my punctuation wasn't right, I hope I fixed it! :) Here is the update! Enjoy!**_

 **Katie**

 _ **I am thrilled that you like this story! Don't worry the part where Bree gets sick is coming, but trust me there will be a lot of sibling fluff between now and then. I hope you love this chapter! :D**_

 **LoveShipper**

 _ **I know but trust me Adam will be a lot more... how should I put it...Adam, in this chapter! I hope you like it! :)**_

 **UrFriendTheNinja**

 _ **I love group hugs too! And you can read and find out what Bree's first mission is like in this chapter! I really hope you like it! :D**_

 _ **Also thank you to anyone who has followed or who added this story to their favorites! It means a lot!**_

 _ **Anyway here is the next chapter! ENJOY**_

* * *

 **Bree's POV:**

It's been 4 weeks since I made my decision to be normal. 4 lovely weeks without the constant insanity and go, go, going in my life. Mr. Davenport and my brothers have been really supportive of my decision to be normal, honestly I was surprised Mr. Davenport was that supportive because he wasn't that happy to hear I wanted to stay normal, but he also didn't kill me so I guess that's a good sign.

Tasha let me have her old sewing room. So, yes, I have MY OWN ROOM! I was so excited when I found out.

I haven't been on any missions yet, but I have been able to help out on the missions from the lab. Kind of like Mission Control, like Leo does.

Adam, Chase and I are in the lab, Adam was showing us is amazing "new" ability (hence the sarcasm) to super skip.

"Okay guys watch, I can skip like 5 feet in just one time."

Me and Chase just smile and roll our eye's. Adam puts on his concentrated face and jumps in the air in a skipping position, then lands about 5 feet from where he was originally standing. Me and Chase start laughing and clapping.

"Wow, Adam that was, uh... cool?" I said looking at him, I sort of asked the last because I wasn't sure what to say.

"I know right. I'm awesome!" Adam said with a huge smile on his face.

"Um, Adam, not to be rude or anything but technically you only skipped 4 ft and 9 inches." Chase stated very matter of factually. I smirked a little at Chase's comment, Adam however just rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue.

"Ha, oh well, I still got a new ability and you didn't! So ha, ha ha ha ha ha." Adam said.

"Oh yeah, well how's this for a 'new ability'." Chase shot back.

Chase then stood straight up and pranced over and stood right in front of Adam. He then drew his arm back, it looked like he was getting ready to throw a ball, and a light started appearing in his hand, with that he threw the ball of light at Adam **(AN: think of Leo's bionic arm ability)**. The light hit and threw Adam up against the wall. Adam fell to the ground moaning.

"Now who has the cool new ability? By the way Adam yours isn't even a ability." Chase said.

"Oh yeah, well maybe not but I still have these." Adam shot his heat vision Chase's way. Chase quickly put up his force field and easily dodged the hot rays.

"Ha, you missed! Just like always." Chase bloated.

"Oh yeah well I don't miss anything when I throw you." Adam shot back grabbing Chase and preparing to throw him.

"OKAYYYYYY. Shesh, guys calm down. Okay, Chase we get it you have a new ability. And Adam really, you can't always play the 'oh I can throw you around with ease' card." I said. "No matter how funny it is to see you throw Chase's body through the air, he could get seriously hurt one day." I added. Chase looked a little offended but yet relieved that Adam no longer had him in his grasp. Adam just put his hands up in surrender and chuckled under his breath. All of a sudden the lights in the lab started blinking and the alarm started going off.

"Guys that's the mission alert alarm, get in your capsules and suit up." Mr. Davenport yelled entering the lab. I, as usual nowadays, went to sit down at my seat at Leo and I's missions specialists desk.

"Uh, Bree what are you doing? Suit up, we need you on this mission as well." Mr. Davenport informed. My head shot up from my notebook that I was just writing in, I got up very quickly and turned to face Davenport. I felt like I was going to puke.

"Um, Mr. Davenport I haven't trained any since I broke my chip and I don't think I'm ready. What if something happens and I just slow us down or something?" I say.

"Uh yeah Mr. Davenport, I don't know if Bree is ready to go, and not because of the fact that she might slow us down, but what if something happens to her?" Chase adds.

Mr. Davenport looked like he was about to bust out, role on the floor, laugh.

"Ha, please with you two there Bree will be fine, I know neither of you would ever let anything happen to your sister. And second of all, the mission isn't dangerous, well at least not really dangerous. You will be taking my high speed helicopter to one of my faculty buildings. There won't be anyone there to get in your way so there won't be any fighting. Now, Bree go suit up And I will tell you the rest when we are in the helicopter." Mr. Davenport said.

I quickly got into my capsule and changed. Once I got out we all went to where Mr. Davenport keeps his helicopter and got in, and took off.

"Okay so what's the mission?" Chase asked.

"Okay so there has been a leak in one of my faculties and I need you three to fix it. Bree the reason we need you is you will have to check the rest of the pipes to make sure the leak hasn't caused any disruptions in the system. I will also need you to make sure that no other pipes are leaking, but from my calculations pip 3A is the only one. Chase, Adam while Bree is doing that you two will need to come up with a way to stop the leak because if you don't the chemicals could spread and could kill people." Mr. Davenport said very rushed like.

"Okay." Adam Chase and I all said in unison. After about 5 minutes of talking we were at Davenports faculty. Davenport handed us each a earpiece so we can communicate with him.

"Okay guys be careful and watch out for each other." Davenport said.

"Don't worry we will." Chase said, and with that we all got off the helicopter and headed to the faculty. It was about a 5 minute walk which wasn't bad at all, at least not for us. I felt kind of bad because my super speed could have gotten us there in 5 seconds.

"Okay guys we're here, Adam break the lock on the door, oh and Bree here put this on." Chase said.

"A-okay captain." Adam said breaking the lock on the door. Chase then handed me a face mask.

"What's this for?" I asked him.

"Mr. Davenport said the chemicals in the leak where dangerous and since you don't have your chip I don't know how your body will react to, and to be honest, I really don't want to risk finding out." Chase said as he handed me the mask. I smiled and took it from him. "Thanks Chase." I said as I put the mask on.

* * *

 **Chase's POV:**

After we walked into the faculty I scanned the area to see where pipe 3A was.

"Okay I know where me and Adam need to go, and Bree it looks like you just need to check all the pipes in that are in that area so from pipe 3A-3Z. Make sure all the pipes are leak free and non-affected by the leak." I said.

"Okay got it. When I get done I will meet you guys back at 3A, okay?" Bree asked, I nodded. And with that Bree took off.

"She may not have her chip anymore but, may I just say, dang that girl is fast!" Adam exclaimed smiling.

"Yeah I know! Okay anyway follow me. The pipe is this way."

After walking 3 minutes we come to pipe 3A. We walk into the room the pipe is in, and on the inside the room is filled with weird looking water/mist. We walk up to the pipe and I can see a small crack in the pipe.

"Okay so what do I need to blow up?" Adam asked.

"Adam you can't blow anything up." I said while rolling my eyes.

"Okay so we need to figure out how to close this crack up. Maybe if I do some calculations, or I could use my, no that wouldn't work, well what if I..." I started but Adam interrupted me.

"AHHH, your making my head hurt with all your smarty talk! Why don't I just use my heat vision to melt it back together?" Adam stated.

"Adam that is such a stupi...wait a second. That might actually work." I then scanned to see if any of the chemicals are explosive. "Adam, if I'm right, which I always am so why am I questioning it, then there should be nothing wrong with using your heat vision." I said.

"You know, I don't know what is more deadly, these chemicals or your boosting about how smart you are. Anyway I'm just happy I get to do something." With that Adam shot his heat vision at the crack and sealed it right up. "There 'mission leader' you were right." Adam said bowing.

"Haha, very funny. Now let's go find Bree." I said.

* * *

 **Bree's POV:**

After I left Chase and Adam, I started making my way through the rooms to check the pipes. All of the pipe's were good so far. When I got to the last room I walked in and noticed a piece of rusty metal sticking up from a rod behind the pipe. I check the pipe and everything looked fine. Before I leave I walk over to the rod and I try to fix the metal piece sticking up from it. As I walk by I feel a sharp pain go through the side of my stomach.

"Oh, come on." I say. I put my finger to my right side and feel a warm liquid. I look at my fingers and see a red substance covering my fingers. "GREAT!" I say sarcastically. I look down to see the cut on my side. It doesn't look that deep, it just hurts. I see the piece of metal that cut me. It was a little more rusty than the other piece of metal, and definitely more sharp. When I get home I will patch it up properly. For now I'll just cover it with my mission suit.

"Bree! BREE!" I hear Adam scream.

"I'm in here, the last room!" I yell back covering my side.

"OKAY!" Adam yelled as he was coming in the room.

"Adam she's right here you don't have to scream." Chase said pointing to me and shaking his head at Adam.

"Yeah, I know I just love screaming its so much FUN!" Adam said yelling the last part. Me and Chase just rolled our eyes.

"So, are all the pipes good?" Chased asked ignoring Adam.

"Yep they are all perfect." I said. The pain in my stomach was actually pretty bad. I had to hold my side to keep myself from screaming out in pain. Chase must have noticed this and was wondering what I was doing.

"Hey, you okay? What happened to your side?" Chase asked sounding a bit concerned. I couldn't tell them the truth because then Mr. Davenport you go all 'I told you so' on me and I didn't want that.

"Oh, nothing I just bumped it on the pipe." I lied.

"Oh, okay." Chase said. He didn't sound completely convinced but it was good enough.

When we started walking outside the pain in my side started to go down. Once we got in the helicopter I took off my face mask and got unusually tired. It was probably just from the fact that I ran so much today that my body hasn't really been used to moving that much seeing as how I haven't trained in a really long time. I sit down between Adam and Chase. Chase on my right and Adam to my left.

"Great work guys, especially you Bree. You know I hate to say it but you actually did better than I thought you would. A lot better really, I mean I was expecting you to go in there and completely blow it, like mega. I really thought tha..."

"Okay, we get it. I shocked you all." I said cutting Mr. Davenport off.

"Yeah but we couldn't have done it without you." Chase said.

"Yeah." Adam said. They then gave me a big bear hug from both sides. I winced a little as Chase's belt rubbed against my cut. He seemed to noticed and pulled back immediately.

"Bree, you okay?" He asked me.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine I think that when I bumped my hip it bruised. Your belt kind of hit it but I'm fine, don't worry." I told them all trying my best to hold my side while still covering it just not touching it.

"Oh I'm so sorry. You're sure your okay?" He asked again.

"Yes Chase, I'm fine." I said.

"Okay."

The rest of the ride home was peaceful. No one talked. It was so silent. By the time we were home the pain in my side had gone down a lot. That was until I got out and started moving.

It took everything in me not to scream in pain. I walked inside the lab and got straight into my capsule. "Mr. Davenport can you have my capsule change me into a sweater and a pair of shorts? My room has been kind of cold the past few nights but I don't want to wear pants to bed." I said calmly, most of that was true it has been cold the past few days, but he doesn't need to know about the cut.

"Yeah, sure Bree." Davenport says.

After I change I tell my brothers and Mr. Davenport good night and give them each a kiss and head upstairs. I go to the closest bathroom and get to work. When I lift up my sweater it looks like most of the blood has dried, but some is still fresh. I reach under the cabinet and grab the gauze and surgical tape. I take a clean wash cloth and run it under slightly warm water. After the cloth is damp I start to pat the skin around my wound to get all the dried blood off of my skin. I then take the cloth and slowly put it on my cut. I wince in pain as the warm wetness touches my achy and burning skin. After about 4 minutes almost all of the blood is gone and you can barely even see the cut. I lay the cloth to the side and lay a few gauze over the wound and tape them there with surgical tape.

When I'm all done I put the tape and gauze back underneath the cabinet. I take the cloth, with all of the blood on it, and wash it off to where it looks brand new. I throw the cloth in the clothes hamper and leave the bathroom. As I'm leaving I stop by the kitchen to make myself a snack. I get a bottle of water and a apple. I then head up to my room to go to sleep.

When I get to my room I turn on my desk lamp and get out my favorite magazine 'Teen Lives Daily' and bite into my apple while I read. Once I'm done with my apple I toss it in my trash can and take a big sip of my water. I put my magazine up and turn off my lamp.

Once I lay down and cover myself up with my quilt I close my eyes and fall fast asleep. Into a dreamless and peaceful sleep.

I'm woke up in the middle of the night, at around 2 or so, by a sharp and unbearable pain in my right side. It feels like it's on fire. Since I'm the only one up here I let a small gasp escape my mouth along with a few tears. After about 15 minutes of awful pain it all just, stops. I roll over to my left side and try to go back to sleep. My eyes finally closed as I drifted back to sleep, but this wasn't a peaceful sleep. I kept having nightmares of something happening that I couldn't stop or could understand. I tried to wake up but I couldn't. My body needed rest, and it knew that so rest it got.

So for tonight I just have to sleep in fear.

* * *

 **EWWWWWW So is that a cliffhanger? I can't tell. Anyway I hope you guys really liked this chapter. _PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!_ I will try to update really soon! But while you are waiting go check out my new one shot I posted! It's called  As Long As We Have Hope. Please review and tell me what you think of it. It would really mean a lot to me. So until next chapter... BYE :)**


	6. The Cut

**Okay guys I am sooooooo sooooooo sooooo sorry for not updating sooner! Plot twist the cheerleader now plays volleyball! We have practice everyday except for Tuesdays and Thursdays because we have games. I also have had major writers block! I am really sorry but here is the update. Thank you to every one who reviewed, followed and favorite my story.**

 **So here are the shout outs.**

 **LoverShipper**

 _ **Hello side effects. Well at least Bree still go on missions**_

 **Okay so the reason she doesn't side effects from her not being bionic is because I wanted to build up her being sick from the cut and then that's when the side effects will start. And yeah I was happy she can still go on missions to.**

 **schoolgirl213**

 ** _Im so happy you liked my idea and you made it x10 better!_**

 **Thank you so much! I'm really happy you liked the last chapter! Thank you so much for the idea! Here is your update.**

 **Mynameispretty**

 _ **Yes! I don't just like your story I loved it! I mean I love it. I so love this chapter!**_  
 _ **It's no problem with the long wait. It takes time to write. I'm trying but I always find a dead end and can't turn around. It sucks! I'll check your one-shot out.**_

 _ **Until my next review BYE!**_

 _ **Mynameisprettyy!**_

 **Thank you so much for the lovely review and for not minding about the long wait but here we go again with another long wait but I have had major writers block! I am so happy you like my story and thank you for looking at my one-shot! Here is your update!**

 **WolfSparks**

 _ **This is a good story...but why doesn't she want her bionics back. She just wanted some time to herself, not to lose her bionics completely, and if she decides to go on Missions...isn't it ridiculous to rely on regular speed and agility? I mean it's like literally she's still going to be busy if she still goes on missions? Just a thought. It's fun to read and everything but it kind of ruins the team if she doesn't have her bionics.**_

 _ **My account on here is WolfSparks, feel free to send me an IM.**_  
 _ **This is a very good story though.**_

 **(you had 2 reviews so I'm going to combine them)**

 _ **Omagosh! I am like loving this story! I really wanna know what's happening to her! Keep it up!**_

 **Thank you! I'm really happy you love this story! The reason she doesn't want her bionics back is because with her bionics comes with the responsibility of having to go to training and every mission and she feels like she couldn't have a normal life. She can still go on some missions just not all of them. Here is your update.**

* * *

 **Bree's POV:**

I woke up the next morning at around 7:30 because I couldn't sleep any longer. I got up and walked down stairs. As I was walking I had to grab onto the railing of the stairs because an extreme wave of dizziness came over me. The room felt like it was dancing and spinning, almost like a crazy ride at the fair or something. After a good 3 minutes it ended and I could see clearly again. I let go of the handle and began to walk again.

When I got to the couch I clearly saw I was the only one up this early on a Saturday morning. I turned to sit on the couch but when I did another wave of dizziness came over me along with the pain in my side. I grabbed the couch with my right hand and my side with my left. I pulled myself onto the couch so I could sit down. The room was spinning at least 100 miles per hour and my body began to grow numb starting in my fingers. Black dots began to form in the corner of my eyes but I refused to let them take over. I felt a warm liquid start to cover my fingers. I knew it was blood so there was no use to look, I have never been in so much pain and I don't think my body can handle it without my chip. After about 5 minutes my vision started clearing up and I could now feel my limbs, however the pain in my side has yet to go away.

I roll off of the couch and push myself up using all the upper body strength I have left. I crawl to the closest bathroom so I can fix myself. When I get to the bathroom my arms are burning. I shut the door behind me and lock it, and lay back up on the cold tile floor. After 15 minutes of horrendous pain, my side goes numb for about 30 seconds and then the pain is gone completely. I pull myself up and begin the same thing I did last night. I take off all of my bandages and throw them away, in a trash bag I will later take up to my room to hide, I look at the cut very closely and can see it is a lot deeper than I had originally thought. My cut looks fine, other than it being a little warm and swollen. I take a clean wash rag, run it under warm water, and gently pat my cut. I jump a little because it burns and hurts when I touch it. I get used to the patting and do it for a good 3 minutes, once the cut looks good and clean I pat it dry and put some new bandages over it. I decide to put them on a little thicker than what I did last night because I don't want to take any chance of it bleeding threw onto my shirt.

When I was done I lifted up, the now bandaged filled bag, and tied a not in it and began to walk up stairs to my room. When I got there the pain in my side was back only not as bad. I decided I should take an aspirin for the pain.

I walked back down stairs and walked into the kitchen. I opened the cabinet Tasha kept the glasses in and poured a glass of ice cold water. I then reached above to the top shelf and pulled down the medicine box. I pulled out two aspirins and put the box back on the top counter. I took both of the aspirins and threw the wrappers away. All at once I felt my side hit the corner of the table and I let out a soft scream and fell back. I didn't make contact with the floor though, instead I felt 2 strong yet small arms around my waist.

"WOW, Bree, are you okay?"

I looked up to see Chase holding me, he had a very concerned look on his face.

"What? Oh, yeah I'm fine the corner of the table just hit my bruise that's all." I said in a somewhat shaky voice. I hated lying to my family, especially my brothers. For 16 years my brothers were my best friends we did everything together, and we never lied to each other.

"Um, Bree, I hate to be rude but you look like you are in a lot more pain than what you're saying you are."

"Chase, I'm fine, okay."

"Okay, if your sure but I think Mr. Davenport might need to check out your bruise." He said.

Hearing that almost made me puke. If Davenport found out it would be the end to all humanity. Chase sat me back up on my feet and I turned to face him. I felt a little light headed and grabbed the chair beside me.

"Chase, I'm fine." I think he could tell I was lying but I wasn't sure.

"Bree, you don't look fine, you look pale, and sick. You seem to be dizzy because you fell and now your holding onto a chair."

"Chase, I'll admit I'm not feeling great but trust me I'm fine, okay, so please don't tell Davenport." I said. I was on the verge of tears and I think he could tell. I was about to cry not because I was scared he would tell but because my side was really starting to hurt.

"Fine, I won't tell but only because you said you have it under control, well that and the fact you look like you are about to cry and I don't want to be responsible for that again." He said with a comforting smile. I smiled back.

"Thanks, Chase."

"You're welcome."

He gave me a hug and I hugged back.

"HEY GUYS!" Me and Chase jumped and turned to see Adam walking over to us.

"Oh my gosh, Adam you scared us half to death." I said.

"Sorry, What are you guys doing?" He asked us.

"Nothing." We said in unison.

"Hey guys. What are you doing up this early on a Saturday morning?" Asked Tasha coming down the stairs followed by Mr. Davenport and Leo.

"Nothing, just got up early I guess." I said.

"Yeah, same." Chase said.

"I got hungry." Adam said.

"Okay well since its 10:00 in the morning why don't we just have left over pizza?" Tasha asked.

"Sure." We all said.

We all went to sit at the table. We sat in our normal spots. The aspirin must have finally settled in my system because the pain isn't as bad and I think I can make it through breakfast.

"So, Bree how did you like going on the mission last night?" Tasha asked as she sat the cheese pizza on the table and gave us each a glass of water and a plate.

Since we didn't get back until late last night Tasha and Leo had pizza and Chase, Adam, Davenport and I just had a snack.

"Yeah, I mean it was a lot of fun. I like being able to still do stuff with the team without have my bionics."

I started feeling dizzy again and it felt like my cut was starting to bleed through again. It felt like it was on fire.

"Um, Tasha this was great but I just got really tired again do you think I can be excused?" I asked.

"Yeah hunny. You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said getting up and going up stairs.

When I got up stairs instead of going to my room I went to the bathroom and closed and locked the door. I lifted up my shirt only to see the bandages I put on only about 2 hours ago were already completely red and covered with blood. I took off the bandages and noticed a foul smell coming from the cut. It was still bleeding, warm and swollen. I felt very dizzy and lightheaded. The aspirin must have worn off because the pain in my side has gotten worse and so has my headache. I got a wash rag and ran it under warm water.

I put it on my cut and held it to it. I slid down the door until I meet the floor and closed my eyes. I felt like I could pass out at any moment and at one point I thought I could.

"Bree are you okay in there." Chase asked and I heard him knock on the door.

"Yeah Chase I'm fine! Now please leave me alone." I screamed back.

"Okay?" He said and I heard him make his way back down stairs. I sat against the cold hard tile and let a few tears escape from my eyes.

"Please let the pain go away. Please, please, please." I mumbled to myself. The pain has to go away sometime. I want it to just go away.

I slid all the way down so I'm laying down. I close my eyes and try to not think about all the pain.

I guess I fell asleep because I woke up to the sound of Chase screaming and asking if I was okay. He was pounding on the door. I checked the clock and it read 12:30. I have been in here for 2 and a half hours. Wow, well at least the pain has gone away.

"Adam knock the door down on the count of 3! 1...2..." I heard Chase say.

I jumped up. "Guys I'm fine I just feel asleep. I'll be out in a second."

I threw the rag in the dirty clothes hamper and put two bandages on my wound. I opened the door and was swallowed in hugs from Adam and Chase.

"Guy's can't breathe." I said.

"Bree, we were so worried about you, are you okay?" Chase asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go to my room." I slipped out of their grasps and ran for my door. Behind me I heard the huffs of my brothers and they turned to go down the stairs. I turned and jumped on my bed. My eyes started getting heavy and in no time I went back to sleep.

* * *

 **Now that this update is done please please review and leave some ideas because I'm kind of lost. I don't want to take that long to update again so please leave some ideas or you can even IM me! Thank you to every one who has been reading this story and a really big thanks to those who have reviewed!**

 **Until next chapter BYE! :)**


	7. I'm fine, it's just a cold

**I just want to say that I'm extremely sorry for not updating sooner. I had writer's block, and I played volleyball this year, and I just had no time to write, but I'm very sorry. I tried to make this chapter longer, but I'm not sure if it is. Again I'm very sorry but this is Christmas break so I am going to try to update again before school starts back. I'm going to try in 2016 to start updating once every month.**

 **But MERRY CHRISTMAS! I hope you all have a great break and get everything you want.**

 **Now time for shout outs:**

 **blackrose13666**

 _ **update soon please. the story is perfect so far**_

 **Thanks, I'm happy you think it's perfect. I'm so sorry for the long wait but here is the update finally. I hope you enjoy!**

 **junejunkie**

 _ **so good plz update soon!**_

 **I'm so happy you think it's good I hope this chapter is good, thank you :) Here is your update!**

 **I would like to say a very special thank you to junejunkie for the idea that helped me SOOO much with this chapter, and I'm really sorry I didn't update soon, but your idea has helped me a lot. I tweaked it just a little, but it is still mainly your idea so thank you!**

 **And so, here is everyone's long awaited update! :D**

* * *

 **Bree's POV:**

EVERYTHING. HURT. That's the only way I could explain it. I don't know what is happening to me but it's awful.

I rolled over and looked at my clock to see it read 3:40. Wow, I've been asleep for about 3 hours. I must have been really tired. I rolled out of bed and landed on the floor, it felt great. It was very cold and comfy.

"AHHH!" I said to myself softly.

I crawled to my dresser and pulled myself up, I checked my phone to see I had 30 unread messages, all of which were from Chase. I smiled as I scrolled through the messages. They were sweet, but it was kind of weird that he was all concerned. I hope that he's not catching on to what's wrong. I wouldn't think that he would be able to catch on, I was very careful to hide all of my bloody rags, I made sure to clean up everything and I was sure that I left no evidence behind. I'm positive there is no way that even the smartest man in the world could know that there is something wrong with this cut.

Oh, yeah, the cut. It still hurt, but it had went almost completely numb so I forgot it was there. I put my hand on the cut and noticed that I hadn't bled through yet which was good. I have lost a lot, and I mean A LOT of blood these past couple of days. I don't think it would be very healthy to lose much more.

I decide that I'm hungry and go downstairs. Once I start downstairs, a huge wave of dizziness hits me all at once and I let out a cry and fall straight to my butt to sit down on the stairs. I hear concerned voices rush to the stairs and within seconds, I feel a pair of strong, protective hands wrap around my shoulders. I knew right away that the hands belonged to Adam.

"Bree, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Adam asked.

"I'm fine Adam, I just got a little dizzy." I replied.

Suddenly the room became very hot, and I could feel beads of sweat beginning to form on my forehead. The room began to again and my breathing was beginning to become shallow. Black dots started dancing around in my vision, but I refused to let them take over.

"Bree? Bree? BREE! Bree listen to me, can you hear me?" I could hear Chase faintly in the background of the pain. I shook my head and blinked a few times.

"I'm fine. I …..I, I just got dizzy."

"Bree," Chase said firmly. "How much longer are you going to continue lying to yourself, your sick and you need help. Without your chip your body can't heal as well, and if your sick then it's even worse if you don't get help. If something's wrong you need to tell us."

He said the last sentence almost as if it were a question. I know that they're right, but if I tell them then I won't be able to go on any more missions with my brothers and Mr. Davenport will get the satisfaction of being able to tell me "I told ya so" and I'm not in the mood to hear anyone say that right now.

"I'm fine, really. I just got a little dizzy." I said finally.

"Oh really, then explain to me why your breathing started to get shallow and your sweating." Chase said firmly.

"It was from me being dizzy, and besides it's hot in here," I reassured him. "Look I just came in here for some food."

"Fine, I don't feel like arguing with you right now. Tasha brought us some pizza, there's still some left." Chase held out his hand and helped me up. We walked downstairs and I got some pizza.

We walked over to the couch and turned on a movie. We sat in silence me in between my brothers, Davenport must have been in the lab. We sat there and watched the movie while I ate my pizza, and for a while, it seemed just like old times, before Tasha and Leo came to live with us and it was just Mr. Davenport, my brothers, and I. I love Tasha and Leo, but to be honest, sometimes I miss the old days. Once I was done I threw my trash away and walked back over to the couch. I laid with my head on Chases lap and my legs on Adams, I slowly dozed off to sleep.

 **Chase's POV:**

Something is wrong with Bree, and Adam and I are going to find out what. I can read my sister like I can read the Declaration of Independence, easily and simple.

"Adam?" I whispered. Adam looked this way and shook his head 'what'.

"We need to talk about Bree." I said.

"Yeah, I know. But how are we supposed to get up with her laying on us?" He asked.

"I'll use my telekinesis to lift her up and lay her back down while I sneak under her." I said.

I slowly lifted her up using my telekinesis and Adam and I slid off the couch, I slowly rested her back onto the couch. Once we knew she was fine we ran upstairs.

"Okay so obviously something is wrong with Bree, but the question is what." Adam looked at me as if I was the dumbest person in the world.

"Nah dip captain dork face. Duh, something is wrong with Bree. Look, she's my little sister and it is my job to protect her, just like it's my job to protect you. So, what do you think is wrong with her?" Adam said. He sounded different than what the normal Adam sounds, he sounded concerned and scared. But to be honest, I was scared to, Bree's our sister and it is our job to keep her safe, and right now we aren't doing a very good job.

Suddenly we heard the door open, we turned to see Bree walking into the room with a concerned look on her face.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Bree, we are worried about you. You haven't been yourself lately. You've been sleeping a lot, having dizzy spells, shallow breathing, and lying. You never lie, sometimes your brutally honest, but you don't lie." I gave her a disapproving look.

"Fine, you want me to prove that there is nothing wrong with me, I will. Come on lets take this to Mr. Davenport!" Bree screamed, but right after she said it she knew she shouldn't have and covered her mouth with both of her hands. I grinned an evil, mischievous grin.

"Okay then, let's go to Davenport." I said.

"What? Oh, no I really don't think that's necessary." Bree said. I knew she was trying her best to get out of this, but there was no way I was going to let her do that.

"Look you're right, it's probably nothing. So it's not going to hurt any if we take it to Mr. Davenport." With that, Adam picked her up and we walked down to the lab.

* * *

 _ **Time Skip**_

* * *

Once we reached the lab, we saw Davenport dancing to some kind of weird music, in skinny jeans and a leather jacket.

"MY EYES! MY EYES!" Adam screamed as he dropped Bree to cover his eyes.

"Umm, OWWW!" Bree said as she hit the ground.

Mr. Davenport turned around and screamed. He pulled off the jacket and ran to turn off the music. I helped Bree up and turned to Davenport.

"Bree claims that there is nothing wrong with her but she has been sweating, getting dizzy, sleeping a lot, and her breathing has been shallow. What do you think is wrong with her." I said.

"Chase, I told you. Nothing is wrong with me so would you please just leave me alone."

I turned to Bree and said, "I'll leave you alone as soon as Mr. Davenport gives you a full body scan and says you're okay." I turned back around.

"With just those side effects, Chase, I don't think a full body scan will be necessary. I'll check her temperature and do a few other things and tell you what's wrong. You and Adam go wait in the hall, Bree come over here."

Adam and I walked out in the hall and took a seat.

"So what do you think is wrong with her, Chase. I'm scared. What if it's something serious, what are we going to do then." Adam sounded as if he was about to cry, and to be honest I was about to too. Bree was our sister and we didn't want to see her get hurt.

"I don't know Adam, I don't know."

And the, we sat in silence.

* * *

 ** _Time Skip_**

* * *

After 30 minutes, Davenport and Bree walked out.

"So, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. From what I can see, Bree's fine. It's probably just a cold, and there's really nothing you can do for a cold. She can take Benadryl or ibuprofen, but that's about it. Just let it run it's course and within 2-3 weeks you should be fine." Davenport said patting Bree on the back.

"But Mr. Davenport. Her breathing was shallow, and she almost fainted."

"Yes, Chase and those are symptoms of a serious cold. But she's completely fine and there is nothing to worry about. Just take it easy Bree and rest. I expect Chase and Adam to help you." And with that he left.

"See I told you there was nothing wrong with me." Bree said as she stuck out her tongue and crossed her arms.

"Fine, but you still have a cold. Come on, I'll get you some medicine."

Bree's POV

I was so relieved that Davenport didn't give me a full body scan, but I knew that I didn't have a cold so I couldn't take the medicine like I do.

Once we got upstairs I went to the couch and sat down. Adam came and sat on my right and Chase went to the kitchen. He brought me a glass of water and 2 Benadryl's. I drank some water and put the medicine in my mouth but didn't swallow them. I made sure that they stuck to the roof of my mouth and was very careful to not let them slid down my throat.

"I'll be right back." I said as I got up. I walked to the bathroom and once I shut the door I spit the pills into a baggie that we kept in the cabinet. I rinsed out my mouth with water and spit it into the sink. I walked out of the bathroom and into my room. I turned towards my bed and put the bag in my pillow case where I was sure no one would ever find it.

Putting them in the trash can was too risky because everyone looks in there when they are throwing something away and I didn't want to take the chance of anyone finding them. My pillow case was a great place because I was the only one who ever touched them, even though Tasha washes them, I'm the one who takes them off.

When I was done I began to walk back downstairs, only to be hit with another wave of pain. I didn't scream out this time. I ran to the bathroom and went to lift up my shirt but when I looked at my fingernails I saw something that scared me. My fingernails were starting to turn blue. I wanted to puke, but when I looked in the mirror I saw my skin was pale and my lips were a faint blue as well. My side was starting to hurt even more. I lifted up my shirt to find that the bandages were completely red with blood. I knew the routine well. I ran some water and pulled off the bandages. I threw them in the trash and covered them up with toilet paper. I used a rag to clean the wound some more threw it in the clothes hamper. I cover the wound with clean bandages and clean up.

I grab pink nail polish from the cabinet and paint my fingernails. I put on some of my concealer and compact to give my skin a more human look, and then some chap stick to give my lips some color. I look in the mirror and give myself a quick look over. With that, I begin my way downstairs.

When I reach the bottom of the stairs I go back to my spot on the couch.

"What took you so long Bree, and why did you paint your nails?" Chase asked after I sat down.

"Oh, once I got out of the bathroom Caitlyn called me crying about how her boyfriend dumped her again. She talked for so long that I had time to paint my nails, I'm sorry if I took to long." I said hoping he couldn't see through my lie.

"It's fine. Poor you, I feel for anyone who has to listen to Caitlyn talk about her pathetic love life." Chase let out a chuckle.

"Oh yeah, well what do you call your love life? At least she can get a boyfriend, she just can't keep him" Adam said very matter of factly and laughed. Chase's smile faded.

"Technically I can't call my love life pathetic if I don't even have one Adam, and besides you don't have a girlfriend either Adam so."

"Whatever. But Chase really? You're happy you don't have a love life? And you are pretty much saying that if you did, it would be pathetic" Adam said as he turned back around to face the TV.

My side felt as if it was on fire and I wanted so badly to cry. My eyes were stingy as the tears threatened to fall. I refuse to let them fall. I don't know how much longer I can continue putting my body through this. It's not healthy, and it's not safe. I have to try to just let it run it's course and maybe the wound will heal. I can't let my family know about this. I can't be that kind of burden to them.

I sat there with my brothers and watched TV when finally, I couldn't hold in the tears any longer. I let a single tear fall from my eye and I'm pretty positive Chase noticed. He put his arm around me and kissed my head. That's when I couldn't control it and I lost it. The tears wouldn't stop.

"Bree? Bree, what's wrong?" I heard Chase say. Crap. I can't let them know that I was in pain, what do I say? I cannot let them know about the cut, I have to think of something and fast.

"Bree? Bree, please tell us what's wrong, please."

* * *

 **Was it good? Did you like it? Was it long enough? Was that a cliff hanger?**

 **I want to say sorry for any grammar/ spelling errors.**

 **Thanks so much for being patient with the update, and I can't wait until I update again. PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW. And don't be afraid to message me any ideas. I could use them. Tell me what your favorite line was from this chapter...**

 **Until next time, bye guys! And Merry Christmas :)**


	8. Chase Finds Out

**Hey guys! I'm back. No, I'm not dead silly people. I want to say I am very sorry for not updating sooner. I know I said I would try to update before Christmas break but I couldn't. That and I was out of ideas. Hope you guys can forgive me. I will try to have the next update out sooner, hopefully within the next few weeks. Time for shout outs.**

 **Lalos**

 _ **Please update**_

 **Hope you are liking my story so far, sorry for the wait. Here's your update.**

 **Guest**

 _ **Ahhhhhh so amazing!**_

 **I hope you are liking the story so far! Here's your update! :)**

 **Lalos**

 _ **I really like this chapter, I love the sibling relationship between adam,bree and chase**_

 **Thanks! I love any kind of sibling bond. I hope you are liking the story so far.**

 **Guest**

 _ **Update**_

 **Here's your update, sorry it took a while.**

 **junkiejune**

 **AHHHHHHHHH SO AMAZING!PLZ UPDATE SOON!**

 **Thanks, I'm happy you are liking it so far! :P Here is your update, sorry for the wait! :)**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Hope everyone is happy with this update. Sorry about it being a little shorter than some of the others, forgive me.**

 **Here ya go, the 8th chapter to 'Bree's Back?'**

* * *

 **Bree's POV:**

"Bree? Bree, please tell us what's wrong, please."

I sit staring at the TV. I'm scared to move, scared that if I do, I might bleed through, or I might start crying. I've never been in so much pain. I need to find out what's wrong.

"Bree. Look at me, are you okay?" Chase was right in front of my now. We were looking into each others eyes and I was scared that if we looked too long he would be able to read my mind somehow and find out what I've been hiding.

Finally the burning subsides and I feel safe to talk.

"I'm fine." It was lame, but that was all I could manage to say.

"Bree, don't lie to me." Chase said.

"Chase, I'm not lying, I'm fine! Leave me alone!" With that, I ran upstairs. I heard Adam and Chase calling my name, but I didn't want to stop.

 **Chase's POV:**

"Bree, Bree come back." It was no use to yell her name, she wasn't going to listen.

"What's been going on with her lately? It's like she has put up a wall." Adam said.

"I know. Ever since that day of the mission, she's been acting very strange."

"Do you think she met a boy there?"

"A boy? Really Adam? I don't think that Bree met a boy on the mission. She would have told us if she did, besides, Bree's not acting like she's in pain emotionally, it's like she's in pain physically."

"Good. I mean not good that she's in physical pain or anything, but good that she didn't meet a boy. I'm not ready for that step yet."

"Ummm, yeahhhhh, okay." I said, rolling my eye's at Adam. "Anyway, want to play a video game until dinner?"

"Sure, why not?"

We played until Tasha called us for supper. It wasn't any fun, though. I mean, I normally love playing video games with Adam but this whole thing with Bree is really starting to mess with my head.

Adam and I had gotten through about 8 different levels when Tasha called us for supper. We sat down our controls and walked over to our normal seats.

"Bree," Tasha yelled, "Suppers ready sweetie."

"I'm not hungry." Bree said from the top of the steps. We turned our heads to see Bree standing just inside the doorway. She could see us and we could see her, but she didn't want to come down, she wanted to stay up there and hide. She wanted to keep her pain a secret and not let anyone see it. She was standing in just the right place, she had a shadow on her face which made her look even more unlike my sister. I'm not sure who I've been seeing the past few days, but it's not my sister, and that scares me.

"Bree, I made one of your favorites, chicken with my homemade honey mustard."

"I said, I'm not hungry! OKAY!" Bree said this with so much... hatred, so much pain. She didn't want to eat and no one was going to make her. Bree ran to her room and slammed the door shut.

"Okay." Tasha whispered as she removed Bree's plates and silverware from the table.

"Don't take it personal, Tasha. She's been acting that way towards everyone lately. I guess it's just a teenage girl thing or something." Mr. Davenport told Tasha.

"Yeah mom," Leo said, "It's fine, and if it helps any, I LOVE your chicken too!"

When we finished supper, Adam and I said our goodnights and went down to the lab to get ready for bed. We brushed our teeth and changed into our pajamas.

"Goodnight Chase." Adam said stepping into his capsule.

"Night Adam." I said back, stepping into mine.

 **Bree's POV:**

After I kinda blew up at Tasha, I went to my bedroom to rest. I changed into my pajamas and laid down. I didn't know why I wasn't hungry, in fact, I was starving. It was just the pain in my cut had gotten so bad that I just wanted to shut out the rest of the world and be in pain by myself. I feel bad but I don't want to be a burden to my family, especially my brothers. They have done so much for me, if they found out I was hurt, they would think it was their fault.

"UGHHHHHH!" I said to myself. My side is killing me! I made an alarm on my phone to tell me I need to check my bandages at 3:30 am.

I stayed up until around 10:30, the pain finally went away and I was able to go to sleep.

* * *

I woke up at 3:15 because the pain in my side came back. I ran to the bathroom and looked at my side. The bandages were completely covered in red. I took them off and threw them in the trash. It was then I looked in the mirror and saw something else. My lips had turned blue again, I looked down at my hands to see where some of the of the nail polish has chipped and my nails were a light blue as well. The room was starting to spin and I was suddenly having a very hard time breathing. I feel as if I could pass out at any minute.

I was just about wash up the blood that was on the floor and bandage myself up again when I heard the door knob turn and someone say my name in a very concerned way.

 **Chase's POV:**

I was having a hard time sleeping, so I got out of my capsule and walked over to Leo's mission specialist desk. I sat down in the chair and looked at the clock. It was 3:20. I decided I needed a sip of water so I went up to the kitchen to get some.

I opened the cabinet door and got out a glass. I got ice and filled my cup about half way full, I turned on the water and made sure it was ice cold before I filled my cup. I was just about to take a sip when I heard a small bang sound come from the upstairs bathroom. I put my glass down and went to investigate.

I walked past Bree's bedroom, but when I walked past I saw that she wasn't in her bed. I then saw her phone light up, an alarm had just went off.

"Why would Bree have an alarm for this early in the morning?" I said to myself.

I knew I probably shouldn't have but I walked over to see what the alarm was for. Across the screen, the alarm read 'Check Bandages', what the heck does that mean?

I bumped into the side of Bree's bed and her pillow falls off. I picked it up and a bag falls out. I put the pillow back on her bed and picked up the bag. Inside the bag was two white pills. The same pills I gave Bree yesterday. What's going on? Why didn't she take the pills? Why does she have an alarm on her phone telling her to check her bandages. I threw the phone and bag on the bed and ran to the bathroom.

I opened the door and what I saw scared me more than anything has ever scared me before.

"BREE!" I screamed. I saw my sister standing there with a huge cut in her side. Her skin was pail and her lips were blue. I could tell she was having trouble breathing and she looked like she was about to pass out.

"Bree! Bree, oh my god! What happened?!" I was mad, I was scared.

"Chase, stop screaming!" Bree said.

"Bree, tell me right now what's going on! Why is there blood all over the floor, and why do you have a huge cut on your side?"

"Shut the door!"

I shut the door and locked it, then turned around to face my sister again.

"Start talking!"

"First you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"Bree, are you crazy? You're hurt, really bad hurt! We have to tell Mr. Davenport!"

"Chase, please! I'm begging you! I can handle this, I have been ever since the mission anyway."

"You mean to tell me, you have been going through this since the mission?! Bree are you insane?! To much blood loss can lead to really bad things."

"Chase please! Please don't tell anyone. Please." Bree was crying now. She looked so scary. I felt awful. I should have known if something like this was going on.

"Fine, I won't tell. But you have to tell me everything and let me help you, okay."

"Okay." Bree started to look even more faint then what she had recently.

"Bree? Bree, what's wrong?"

"Dizzy, I feel like I'm going to stop breathing at any moment."

 **Bree's POV:**

I felt awful. Like I was dying. Black dots were dancing around in my vision and I tried to fight to not let them take over, it was no use though. I feel, but I never hit the ground. I felt strong arms catch me. I looked up and saw Chase looking down at me.

"Bree, are you okay?"

"Chase, I feel like I'm dying."

"You're going unconscious. You'll be okay, I promise."

 **Chase's POV:**

Bree fell unconscious. I checked her pulse and it was very weak. After about 10 minutes she woke up.

"Good you're awake." I said.

"How long was I out?" She asked.

"10 minute. Bree why haven't you told anyone."

"Chase, I need ro bandage this up and it's almost 4:00 am, I'm beyond exhausted. Can I please explain all of this in the morning. I'm just to tired right now."

Bree looked up at me with her big brown weak eyes. She did look exhausted.

"Okay, fine. Goodnight Bree, I love you."

"Goodnight Chasey. I love you too."

I got up and helped Bree up. Just as I got out of the door I heard Bree say my name.

"Hey Chase, will you still promise not to tell anyone?"

"Yeah, I promise."

"Thanks.'

I gave Bree a small smile and made my way down to the lab.

I stepped out of the elevator and got into my capsule. I was scared for Bree and I started to rethink if not telling anyone is the best choice. I decided that it probably was the best choice because if I did tell someone, Bree might do something crazy. I don't want to loose Bree so the best thing I can do is keep her secret and hope she really does have this under control.

* * *

 **Sorry for jumping around so much on the POV's, lol, I just had to get a point across. Thank you guys so much for reading, sorry for any grammar/ spelling errors. Sorry again for the wait. Hope this was a good chapter and hope it was worth the wait!**

 **Please reveiw and tell me what you thought! Thank you guys again! See ya'll next chapter!**


	9. Time to Know the Truth

**Alright, so I'm back again with another chapter for _Bree's Back?_ Most of you are probably like "oh so your back?!" Yeah, I know It's been a while. I want to let you guys know that I am so sorry for the long wait! I know I said that I wanted to try to update every month but I have had A LOT going on! I am hoping now that it is summer I can update more then I have been! Anyway I am honestly so sorry you guys and I hope this chapter makes it up to you guys. So lets jump on into the reviews/ shout outs.**

 **Hamster the Angel**

 _ **Holyyyyy cheese balls! (I got in trouble for cursing so that'll have to do) :D I cannot WAIT for the next chapter! :D :D :D :D :D :D**_

 **First off thanks so much for the gr8 review! And the whole cursing thing, it happens to the best of us ya know! ;) lol, I just want to say I am so sorry for the long wait and I hope you continue to review and read my story! Here is your update!**

 **SeaweedBrain143143**

 **Okay, sorry but your review is kind of long so I'm not going to write it but thank you so much for leaving one! It means a lot! And to answer your questions, yes, Chase is just being over brotherly. I love it when the siblings have sweet little moments and stuff so that's how I write my stories. I love the sibling relationships but I don't ship any of the Brase, Bradam, or Breo stuff. I just don't like it. I hope you keep reading the story even though it's not a Brase story. Anyway, thanks for reviewing and I'm happy you like the story so far! Here is your update! :)**

 **Civista**

 ** _I love this_**

 **Well, I am VERY happy you love my story! I hope you continue to read, I'm sorry for such a long wait for the update but I hope it was worth it! Here's your update :)**

 **kickinfan321**

 ** _Please please please continue I love this story !_**

 **Thank you so much for the sweet review! I'm really happy you love my story so far and I hope this chapter pleases you as much as the others! I am so sorry for the long wait, I know that waiting suck *sad face* but I really hope it was worth it and I hope you continue to read this story and review on it! :D**

 **I want to thank all of you guys who have reviewed on my story or who have followed or favorite (I don't know how to put that :p) it! It means so much to me and I hope you all keep loving and reading this story! Once again I am SO SO SO sorry for the long wait, but here is your long awaited update! :D**

 ** _-Disclaimer: I do not own lab rats-_**

 ** _I would also like to, in advance, say sorry for any spelling/ grammar errors I may have made, it's late where I live!_**

* * *

 **Chase's POV:**

Stepping out of my capsule my heart sank remembering what I had caught Bree doing only a few hours ago. I can't believe that my sister would hide something like that from everybody. Especially Adam and I. We tell each other everything and we lean on each other for help.

I look at Adam's capsule and see that he is still sleeping away. So, I walk upstairs and go up to Bree's room. I work up the nerve to knock on the door. I hear a tired Bree tell me to come in. When I walk in I see Bree sitting up leaning against her pillows with a dazed looked on her face.

"Hey Bree, how are you feeling?" I ask, trying to get her to talk about what happened the day of the mission.

"Fine." Fine? How is she feeling fine? I need her to tell me the truth.

"Bree, come on. I know you aren't feeling 'fine' so, please, tell me what happened so I can help you. I need to know everything that is going on so maybe I can figure out what's wrong." I said trying to make her talk.

"Fine. Okay, so on the day of the mission you and Adam sent me to look at the pipes so I did. When I got to the last pipe I scanned it over and everything was fine, but when I turned to leave I cut my side on a piece of metal sticking up from it. I immediately felt pain but I didn't want to show any of it to you guys so I just played it off like I had bruised it. I didn't know how bad it was until later that night when I woke up. The pain had gotten so bad. It was awful, Chase. It felt like it was on fire. I went to the bathroom to see what was wrong and the bandages I had put on were completely covered in blood. I took them off and saw that the skin around it looked rotten. That's been my routine lately. I wake up. I change the bandages. I take two aspirins. I go back to sleep. Then, within a few hours, I repeat. It's horrible, Chase. The cut is deeper then I had originally thought, and the pain has gotten worse. That's why I have been so dizzy lately. I don't know if it is infected or what's wrong but it has a foul smell, and my fingers and lips have been turning blue. I've been sweating, and breathing is sometimes hard. I don't know what's wrong. Chase, I just want the pain to go away. I just want to go to sleep and be able to sleep the whole night without having to wake up because of the pain. I want to be able to sit down and eat with you guys and talk about our day without having to get up five minutes into it and go change the bandages again. The bleeding has gotten worse and so has the pain, Chase. I just want it to be done!" Bree said. By the time she was done she was crying. She looked so pitiful. I felt like the worst brother in the world. How could I not have known?

"Bree... I am so sorry! I should have known something was wrong. I should have seen the bandages in the trash or something." I say.

"Chase, I wasn't dumb about it. I knew you guys would look in the trash cans so every time I changed the bandages I took the bag and hid it in my room. I did the laundry so no one would see the blood on the wash clothes. I cleaned the bathroom so there was no blood on the sink or anywhere else. I was smart about it. I didn't want anyone to know. The only reason you found out how you did is because I didn't think anyone else was up so I didn't lock the door which was lazy and stupid on my part." The tears had stopped falling down her face, but they were still forming in her eyes. Bree is a strong girl and even in the worst situations, she doesn't like to cry in front of any one. It has to be something pretty bad to make her cry.

"Bree, don't say that. Don't say that me finding out makes you dumb, and look, I shouldn't have barged in last night, but I'm glad I did to be honest. I mean, how long did you really think you could keep this from everyone." I was trying to not let my anger come through in my tone. I kept my voice quite and soft but I was angry. I didn't know what at exactly. I just know I was. I was upset that she didn't tell anyone first off, and I was also upset with myself for not knowing. But I also knew that while Bree wasn't the smartest person in the world, (because that's me duh) she wasn't dumb. She could be smart and pretty sly when she put her mind to it.

"I don't know! Longer then this though." She stated defensively.

"Are you hungry at all?" I said trying to change the subject. She gave me a small nod and stood up. She looked like the regretted the action immediately. She grabbed her side and let out a small scream.

"Bree, what's wrong now?"

"It hurts, really bad!" She said. I could tell she was in a lot of pain and was probably not in any position to walk. I picked her up, and it scared me. Bree felt almost weightless. She felt tiny in my arms. Bree was never big, not even in the slightest, but she felt way smaller then normal. I carried her to the bathroom and sat her down on the tile floor.

"Is it okay if I look at it?" I asked. She gave me another small nod and I lifted her shirt. I haven't even touched the bandages and I can already see the blood. The once white bandages where now a crimson red. I take them off and I can smell a foul smell coming from the cut. I throw the bandages away and get to work. I take a rag and put it in warm water, I then place it over her cut, I receive a small scream from Bree.

"Shh, it's okay, I'll be done in just a minute." She closes her eyes and leans her head against the wall.

"Okay, but please hurry." She says through the tears she has falling down her face. I continue to wipe and I am starting to see some skin again. The skin around the wound looks as if it is rotting. It is definitely infected. It's warm and a little swollen. I finish cleaning it up and I put an antibiotic cream on it and wrap it in bandages. I then dispose of the evidence in Bree's room. I carry Bree downstairs and sit her on the couch.

"Thanks Chase, but I can walk." Bree said as I sat her down.

"I know, I'm sorry." I said sitting next to her.

"So here's what I think. I'm pretty sure it's infected and you may have MRSA but I think the cream I put on it should help it. But, I still don't know why you are having these other symptoms. It sounds kind of like a cold which I guess could be possible because it is cold season but still. I guess, I think it is something else. But, like I said, I don't know what." **(AN: MRSA, or methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus aureus, is a skin infection that can easily spread to others but since Chase is bionic he can't catch it. It happens when the skin is swollen and/or red.)**

"Maybe. It might be a cold." Bree said. She sounded tired. I could tell she wasn't getting enough sleep lately.

"Why don't you get some sleep? Here's a blanket. Just rest for a little while and maybe when you wake up I can get you something to eat." I said. She nodded and laid down. I covered her up with a blanket and watched her fall asleep. Maybe it was just a cold. It may just be hitting her body a little differently because she doesn't have her chip so her body doesn't know how to fend for itself yet. That would make sense.

I looked down at my watch and saw it read 10:15 am. I walked over to the kitchen and made myself a bowl of fruit and walked down to the lab to find Adam picking on Leo.

"Hey guys." I greeted. Neither of them noticed me. They were to busy arguing over something. I sat and watched in amusement as Adam was trying to defend his case while Leo was shaking his head in a very annoyed way.

"Oh, hey Chase. We didn't know you were down here." Leo said looking my way.

"Yeah, I noticed that. I've been sitting here for like 10 minutes. What are you two arguing about this time?"

"NOTHING! Adam is just being Adam!" Leo screams, obviously about to loose it.

"HEY! What's that supposed to mean? Besides I'm clearly right!" Adam smirks and crosses his arms.

"Adam, read my lips very carefully! There are NO aliens living inside your brain!" Leo said slowly yet very annoyed.

"Yes there is! If there weren't, how do you explain all the stupid things I say and do?" Adam stated.

"Adam, you do that ALL on your own!" Leo said.

"No I don't, they're just out to get me. They know I am actually really smart so they want to make me look bad in front of you guys."

"Adam, that doesn't even make sense." I say.

"Maybe not to you, but It does to me because they are in my head!" Adam says.

"See! I told you! It's hopeless!" Leo says looking at me and pointing at Adam who is now trying to balance a pencil on his nose.

"Yeah, I see that." I say.

Leo and I out hang at his desk and talk about random things. Adam is still trying to balance things on his nose. He has moved on to a spoon. Leo and I have been watching him some to see his progress.

"Hey guys." We all turned to see Mr. Davenport walking through the lab carrying some papers.

"Hey" we all said in unison.

"What's all that?" I asked curiously.

"It's just a new project I'm working on. I was going to tell you guys about it if you wanted to. Chase, I thought you and Leo might want to help." He says.

"Yeah, sure that sounds like fun." I say smiling.

"Good, okay, so we can talk about it some upstairs. Tasha has some news she wants to tell us so lets go." Mr. Davenport said. We all followed him to the elevator and got in. When we got in I remembered Bree and how she was sleeping. I'm going to feel bad for waking her up.

I look at my watch to see it says 12:00. Now I don't feel so bad. She's been sleeping for almost two hours now anyway.

When we get upstairs I see Tasha sitting in the chair holding a cup of coffee and smiling at us as we come through the kitchen. Davenport sits next to her because the chair is plenty large enough for two people. Leo and Adam sit in the chair on the opposite side of the couch.

"So what's the big news?" I ask sitting next to Bree's curled up body on the couch.

"Wait, first we have to wake up Bree, I want her to hear too." Tasha said. We all looked around the room for the person who was going to wake up Bree, none of us wanting to do it because, while they don't all know what is wrong, everybody knows Bree hasn't been feeling like herself lately. They all set their eyes on me. I let out a small sigh and move next to Bree's face. I notice her breathing still isn't the same, and she looks awful. I sigh again and gently shake her shoulder as not to hurt her but to wake her up. Bree's eyes flutter open as she sits ups slowly. She looks around the room slowly with a confused look on her face.

"Bree? What's wrong?" I ask.

"Where am I? Who's Bree? Who are you people?" She says this so slowly and quietly, yet with so much sincerity. We all gasp quietly and softly.

We all share confused glances, and concerned faces.

"Bree, what do you mean?" Adam asked.

* * *

 **What do you guys think? Do you think Bree has a cold? Or is it something else? Also, what do you think about the whole "Where am I?" thing, weird, isn't it?**

 **Was that worth the wait? I hope it was, and if it wasn't I'm sorry! I am going to try to update as soon as I can! I hope that you can all take the time to review and tell me what you think, it would mean so much to me. Also, I'm sorry it wasn't as long as I would have liked it to have been but I will try to make the next one longer.**

 **Thank you guys again SO SO much for reading! I hope you all enjoyed it and review!**

 **BYE GUYS :) See ya'll next chapter!**


End file.
